Radiation
Radiation 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map a multiplayer map in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. However, Radiation looks ninety percent different from the multiplayer map. More utilities have been added for the Nazi Zombies game mode. Backstory While fighting zombies at Area 51, Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Jason Hudson, and Grigori Weaver ran through a Teleporter to escape zombies. However, the Teleporter malfunctioned, somehow sending each and everyone of the agents into the future. When the four emerged from the Teleporter, they notice they had been teleported to a destroyed and abandoned Soviet radiation processing plant. The guns they were carrying were teleported to a different dimension. The soldiers had no idea what happened, but they had no time to think; zombies began breaking down barriers to attack the agents. The four pull out their only remaining weapon, the M1911, and once again fight the zombie horde. Enemies *C.C.C.P. zombies - The C.C.C.P. zombies wear the same outfit as previous C.C.C.P. zombies. Their clothes are tattered and bloody, and their faces are pale, cracked, and their eyes glow yellow. *Factory Worker zombies - The Factory Worker zombies make their debut in this map. Their clothes consist of yellow/orange vest, blue jeans, and a hard hat. Sometimes their faces are covered up by a gask mask. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. '''Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Specials' *Crossbow Explosive Tip *Ballistic Knife 'Others' *Sickle *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun *Gersch Device Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. A small difference is included: instead of having set destinations upon teleporting, the players are randomly taken to a room. This may be a pro or con depending on the situation. *Elevator - The Elevator in this map is similar to the one in "Five", but has a few differences. Mainly the fact that is blood stained and does not play elevator music. It costs 250 to use. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Berserker *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Triple Points *Grim Reaper *Double Points *Death Machine 'Perks' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). Trivia *It is unknown how the Teleporter malfunctioned. *When playing as Hudson, when a match starts, he may say "Once again this has happened". This indicates the CIA has the technology to time travel. However, this is not confirmed. *While playing, the player may see writing on the walls that says "Run!", "Russia conquered...", "Time travel", or "Mason. Woods. Hudson. Weaver.". **The last phrase suggests that someone has been waiting for the agents to arrive. *It is unknown what time era it is in this map. *The era is most likely in the 1960s or 1970s, considering the weapons in the map are Cold War-era weapons. ﻿ Category:Radiation Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith